Love Found in War
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: After a disastrous battle, one lone knight stands on the bridge of his ship, not knowing that everything would soon turn out better.
1. Chapter 1

The war against Tirek's Empire had taken a turn for the worse. The Equestrian fleet was ambushed and almost wiped out, many of their ships fleeing to the far reaches of Equestrian space. Many of the brave Equestrian Knights were lost against the large numbers of Tirek's dark side users. All in all, it was a dark time for the Equestrian Republic.

On the cruiser Lunar Strike, one Equestrian Knight was looking out the window at the endless voids of space. The ship was placed at the head of another fleet that was guarding the peaceful planet of Naboo. Naboo was the last line of defense in this sector, keeping Tirek's Empire away from the Mid Rim.

The knight's name was Crimson Crown. His dark red hair stood up on end, showing that he had not gotten any sleep the past few days, maybe even the past week. His battle armor and robe still had blood on it from the battle against his old friend when his ship was boarded. The scar under his eye still hurt, but was fading, leaving just a small line, but would forever be there no matter what he would do.

Another reason that his fleet was here was because Princess Luna was visiting one of the planets in her jurisdiction of the galaxy. Many knights were assigned to this region to protect her, but the others were on the ground, defending in case the planet was invaded. Meanwhile, Crimson was ordered to take some of the fleet to the battle. Only the Lunar Strike and Solar Fury survived of the group. The other knights blamed Crimson for the loss and ordered him to remain on the fleet, stating that he would only fail on the planet just as he did in the Battle of the Smuggler Way.

"I need to do something," Crimson began. "If I can only find out where Tirek's fleet will strike next, I might be able to intercept him before he reaches his destination." He pulled his robe closer. The bridge was cold and lifeless, with only the occasional droid moving around, keeping the cruiser cleaned. He was the only one on the bridge, the crew having gone to bed for the night.

"What's the use," Crimson finally admitted. "I'll just lose the fleet and the Equestrian Republic will end up falling. Might as well just resign and leave the Order."

"So this is where you've been hiding," a voice said from behind him. Crimson turned to see Princess Luna Solar, the whole reason for him even being in the system.

Crimson sighed, knowing that she most likely would've heard his whole debate with himself and decided to just get straight to business. He looked her straight in the face, his mouth only forming a line.

"You heard everything, didn't you," Crimson stated.

"Pretty much," Luna replied, walking over to him. "You know that the others all fled before the battle even started, right?" Crimson stated in shock, his eyes almost the size of dinner plates at the news.

"What do you mean they fled?" he asked. "They told me that they were delayed getting the fleet into position here."

"More like chatting it up with the people in the bars on Nar Shaddaa," Luna replied. "Celestia is going to make sure they're punished for not supporting the fleet when they were needed." Crimson only looked away, closing his eyes while taking a few deep breaths.

"Highly doubt it'll do any good," Crimson replied. "We've lost too many of our Order. Now we need every Knight we got. If she punishes them, they'll just leave to join Tirek."

Luna frowned, knowing what Crimson said was true. One thing she never did doubt was Crimson's ability to know what would happen if any member of the Order was pushed too far or if another member screwed up. Many times a Knight made a mistake, Crimson knew exactly what would happen as a cause of it. Many Knights knew to not make any mistakes when they talked with Crimson, but others wanted Crimson gone, not wanting him to gloat.

While Crimson had gloated when he was younger, he stopped when he noticed that the others would shun him when he was proven right. Many others still would not forgive him, even after all these years.

Suddenly, Luna had an idea, one that she hoped would help cheer Crimson up. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him away from the window, much to his surprise, nearly causing him to fall at the sudden jerk.

"Where are we going?" Crimson asked as Luna led him to her personal shuttle. She had parked it in the side hanger, asking the hanger guards and operators to keep her arrival a secret. She knew that he would lock the bridge if he found out she was there, and she needed to get him off of the ship to make sure he was OK after the fight.

As they boarded the shuttle, Luna took note of Crimson, looking over him for any injuries that she was kept from knowing about from the briefing that he was ordered to not attend. The moment she saw the scar near his eye, she immediately used the force and began to heal it, doing what she could to keep it from getting worse. As she began, Crimson took her hand and pulled it away from his face.

"Leave it," he said. "It's a reminder of what happened out there and what the dark side could do to those we care about."

Luna could only nod and turn around and walked up the ramp, Crimson following and sitting in the back, keeping to himself.

'There has to be some way to cheer him up,' Luna thought. 'Hopefully taking him someplace where we can be ourselves will bring the old Crimson back.'

Luna landed the shuttle just outside of Theed, dragging Crimson to the Naboo Falls. As they exited the shuttle, Luna let go of Crimson's hand and looked out to the falls.

"Welcome to my get away from the stuck up Order," she said. "It helps when I want to be alone from the knights that escort me everywhere. Well, all of them except you and maybe a few others."

"Let me guess," Crimson said, a smirk forming. "Trilby, Stone, Dusk, Moonlight, White Rose, Pop Tart, and me?"

"Pretty much," Luna replied. Both of them laughed at the joke, knowing how it was just those few that Luna could stand. They began to walk through the fields, enjoying each others company just as they had as kids. This was one of the few times that they could just be themselves, not a leader or knight of Equestria. Luna stopped as Crimson walked on a few more steps before he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around, seeing Luna holding a small pebble in her hand and another pebble on the ground next to him. Crimson only smirked as he pulled out a few dirt balls that he had from a few weeks ago. He used the Force to throw a few at Luna as she did the same with her pebbles. This went on for a few minutes until Crimson triped.

"I hate my life," Crimson commented as he got up. Luna came over and helped him up, both smiling from their little war.

"At least we got to enjoy ourselves again," Luna said. Crimson nodded and began to walk over to the falls, Luna following. As they looked out towards to falls, Luna rested her head on Crimson's shoulder, something that they did when they were teenagers, just resting and getting ready for what their lives would be one day.

"Thanks for getting me off that ship," Crimson said. Luna smiled and poked him in the head, causing his head to bend back.

"I had to find some way to get you out of your misery," she replied. Both laughed as they went back to looking at the falls. "I'm just glad you're feeling better now."

Crimson turned to face her and Luna looked at Crimson. The sun was beginning to set as an orange hue illuminated the sky. They soon drew closer and closer, eyes slowly closing as their faces neared, until their lips met in a sweet kiss, Luna's arms moving around Crimson's neck as Crimson moved his arms around Luna's waist, pulling close to his body, allowing her to feel the warmth coming from him.

They soon broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes, blushing at their embarrassment.

"Sorry," Crimson said, turning his eyes away, afraid of what Luna would do. He was shocked when Luna placed her head on his torso, leaning into him.

"Don't be," Luna replied. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. I just never got the chance to do it before you were sent off to that fight." Luna raised her head to face him, smiling at the person she cared about.

Crimson moved to capture Luna's lips again, this time, the kiss turning more passionate. This went on for a few minutes before the two needed to breathe. Both gasping for breath as they looked deep into each others eyes, seeing nothing but love and admiration for the other.

"I better get you back to the capital," Crimson said, walking Luna to her shuttle. As they boarded the shuttle, Luna turned to face Crimson.

"No matter what happens," she began. "I always have faith in your abilities. I know you can find a way to stop Triek's fleet." Luna kissed him one more time before walking up the ramp, Crimson following her.

Luna went to the pilot's seat as Crimson sat beside her. As they flew to the capital, they both knew that no matter what, they would work together to stop Triek and see what the future would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

After Luna had returned to Theed, Crimson was up on the bridge of his cruiser again, looking at this sector of the galaxy. With him was his old friend, Guardian Shield, looking at the map trying to figure out a way to strike back against their enemies. A way to gain the upper hand in this war and help save the Equestrian Republic.

However, Crimson had one other thing on his mind. His day with Luna had helped him get over the loss at Smugglers Way, but it also gave him a new reason to fight. A more personal reason. Luna had given Crimson the courage and hope to keep up the fight and hopefully win this war so he could finally live in peace.

No one else knew about their new relationship and they planned to keep it that way for now, keeping it away from public knowledge for their enemies to use it against them. While Crimson knew that Luna would be fine, it was the fact that there were also internal enemies that made them keep it secret. Many in the Order believed that attachments would only lead to ruin and would use their relationship to prove their point if the war still didn't change course.

"What about defending here at Kamino?' Crimson asked Guardian. "We could funnel them into these systems and hit them like they did us back at Smugglers Way."

"That might actually work," Guardian replied. "We use their own tactics against them. Have other fleets stationed at these systems and when they attack, we surround them and wipe out a huge portion of their fleet."

"Right,' Crimson agreed. "Also if we can disable the command ship, we could board it and capture the commander or steal any data that would be useful for the future."

Both smiled at the thought of their plan coming together. If they could win this battle, the tide could turn and Tirek would be dealt a severe blow with the loss of a lot of his ships.

"So," Guardian began, a smirk forming on his lips. "How goes it with Luna?"

Crimson sputtered, caught by surprise at this question. He turned to Guardian in alarm, his eyes wide as saucers.

"It's obvious my old friend," Guardian said. "Ever since she came to see you, your mood has changed. Just be lucky that the others haven't noticed yet. You know how some members of our group are."

"Don't remind me,' Crimson replied. "They left me for dead at the last battle so this battle will give me a chance to redeem myself. I need to show them that what they did nearly cost us the war, even if they refuse to believe it."

"Well," Guardian began. "You know how much they want to be right. They've become so complacent that they refuse to even look at the world around them. They think that they'll win this war by using their tactics of hiding in their temple while the soldiers fight."

"Look how that turned out during the Griffon Wars," Crimson muttered. "That nearly cost us everything."

"Right," Guardian replied. "We're ready for Tireks next attack. My fleet will join yours when you start the engagement and we'll have Stone's fleet come in from their rear and we'll trap them and prevent their escape."

"I'll need Dusk's fleet in reserve in case they try to jump here to Naboo," Crimson stated. "Moonlight's strike force will stay on the surface along with some of Hope's Legion. Cover all bases if we fail."

"Time to put our plan into effect," Guardian said. "May the Force be with you."

"You as well old friend," Crimson said. As Guardian left, Crimson began to contact Stone, Hope, Dusk, and Moonlight to tell them the plan. If anything, these four will do whatever it took to defend not only their order, but the Equestrian Republic as well.

* * *

Princess Luna was contacting the other royals in the palace in Theed, letting them know what was going on in her sector of the galaxy.

"So far we've been able to keep the war from hitting Naboo," she said. "But we'll need more ships to help replace the ones from that last battle."

"We won't be able to spare anymore ships," Cadance mentioned. "We need all of our available ships to fight off Tirek's allies. Most of our supply lines have been cut except for our secret route through the Griffon Sector, but even that is about to fall if we're not careful."

"What happened to your fleet?" Twilight asked. "All I heard was that some of the ships went into battle and only a few returned." Luna sighed, knowing that she would have to tell them what happened to her old friend.

"Crimson was ordered to take some of the fleet into battle," Luna began. "When his ships arrived, he was promised support but the ones that were ordered to assist him went to Nar Shaddaa instead. His small group was nearly wiped out except for two ships. During the fight, Crimson's ship was boarded from what I was told. Crimson survived, but I think this battle affected him more than he lets on."

The others all stood there, just taking in what Luna had told them.

"What ships survived?" Discord asked.

"_Solar Fury _and _Lunar Strike_," Luna answered. "I know that we still have a large fleet here, but a lot of the ships will take time to replace."

"We can send you some of our prototype ships," Ember began. "Just take care of them. We have no idea how well they'll do, but we might be able to provide more when we get the chance."

"Thank you," Luna said, smiling at the news. Everyone soon disconnected except for Celestia.

"How is everything truly, Luna?" Celestia asked. "I know you kept some stuff out of your report. What did happen in that battle?" Luna lowered her head, knowing that she would have to tell Celestia what she saw after the battle, knowing that only Crimson would be the one to talk about the fight.

"Could I go and get the one that was at the battle?" Luna asked. "It would be better if he told you. I only know small bits and pieces, not the whole story."

"Of course," Celestia answered. "Make sure Crimson isn't late."

Before Luna could respond, the doors opened to allow Crimson, Guardian, Stone, Hope, Dusk, and Moonlight enter the throne room. They bowed to Luna and Celestia.

"Please rise," Celestia said. "Crimson, I want to know what happened at the battle. Luna could only provide what she was given, but I want to know what happened, including your scar."

Crimson nodded before beginning his report.

"As soon as we came out of hyperspace," Crimson began. "We started to set up the fleet into formation while waiting for support. Not long after we began to form up, the enemy fleet came out of hyperspace and began to open fire on _Equestria's Justice_, destroying it almost instantly. After the battle began, more enemy ships began to arrive from all around us. We fought our hardest, but had no choice but to retreat. We began to fight our way out when my ship was boarded. We fought them off, but unfortunately Deceit was among the boarding party."

"You mean that the others deliberately left out that bit of information?" Luna asked, her anger rising. After Tirek, Deceit was one of the biggest threats to the Equestrian Republic due to once being one of their own.

"What happened during that fight?" Celestia probed, wanting Crimson to continue.

"As soon as we ingnited our Lightsabers Deceit charged at me," Crimson continued. "I was pushed back to the bridge where the crew was working on getting the coordinates ready to jump. When he went to strike one of the officers that was about to make the jump, I jumped in front of him and he went for a downward strike. I was able to back away, but not before he gave me this scar."

Unknown to him, Luna had placed her hands on her mouth to cover her gasp of shock and horror, now knowing that Crimson had nearly died. The others, minus Hope and Guardian, all thought that Luna was just surprised that one of her own knights was almost killed by one of the Equestrian Republic's biggest traitors. Hope and Guardian on the other hand knew why Luna had done that, but they kept quiet, knowing that they would tell when they were ready.

"Just as Deceit was about to finish us off," Crimson said. "Some of the marines arrived and surrounded Deceit. As he was about to run, they opened fire, hitting him multiple times. I can go ahead and report that Deceit has been killed at the Battle of Smugglers Way."

"Very well," Celestia replied. "Guardian, Hope, Stone, Dusk, and Moonlight, please leave for a moment. Crimson, you and Luna stay here."

The others all bowed before leaving, closing the door behind them.

"We need to strike back against Tirek's forces," Celestia began. "We'll be receiving more ships from Ember, but we need to strike back before Tirek attacks us again."

"Guardian and I have worked out a plan," Crimson stated. "I'll have my fleet be the bait while Guardian and Stone come in as support. We'll use Tirek's own tactic against him."

"Very well," Celestia commented. "You may return to your fleet, Crimson."

Crimson bowed and walked away, but not before giving Luna a small smile, reassuring her that he would be alright. As soon as Crimson walked out the door, Celestia spoke to her sister.

"So," she began. "When were you going to tell me that you had a thing for Crimson?" Luna sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep anything from her sister. "Also, in case you were wondering, I read your diary. Consider that payment for reading mine."

When Luna heard those words, she began to blush, knowing that Celestia would've read her most inner thoughts.

"I was wanting to wait until we got everything settled and finished up this war," Luna answered. "Plus with how many in the order betrayed him, we'd rather keep it a secret until we stopped this war." Celestia nodded, understanding her sister perfectly.

"I just want you to be happy," Celestia said, ending the call. Luna nodded to herself, going to meet with her personal knights.

* * *

Crimson met with the others in the mess hall, already having a plate ready for him. As Crimson sat down, there was a sudden farting noise. Crimson stood up, only to find a whoopie cushion in his seat. He turned to Dusk, knowing very well that he had placed it there.

"One of these days," Crimson said, giving Dusk a cold stare. "You will get yours."

"So," Trilby began. "When are we going back into the fight?"

"Some of us are going to ambush Tirek's fleet at Kamino," Crimson answered. "Hopefully this war will be over soon. I'm getting tired of these rations we have to use at the front."

"Same here," Pop Tart commented. "Still, when we're at the front, we're away from the snobs of the order."

"I'll drink to that!" Stone exclaimed, holding up his drink. "This war is a small blessing in disguise. The more we fight, the more we're away from the 'Masters'."

"Cheers to war!" Dusk said.

"Cheers," Everyone else replied, lifting their drinks and clanging them together before taking a gulp.

"I thought I might find you crazies here," Luna said, walking over to the table. "I'm glad that you guys can find some positive things from this war. As it stands, we're struggling everywhere, but we're putting up as much resistance as we can."

"Well be ready for wherever they are," Moonlight said. "My forces are ready to strike back."

"Same as well!" White Rose exclaimed. "Whenever we're ready to go on the attack, let me know and I'll lead the charge."

"First we need to regroup before attacking," Luna mentioned. "I just hope the force that your plan will work." The others all nodded, knowing that the next battle will either break their part of the Equestrian Republic or force the enemy to retreat, allowing them to strike back.

"We'll be ready," Crimson assured. "This time, we'll be ready." Luna smiled, knowing that her groups were ready for anything.

"Crimson, may I see you for a moment?' Luna asked. "We need to double check for any more injuries before you go into battle." Crimson nodded and followed Luna to the infirmary. As they rounded the corner of the mess hall and made it to a quiet corner, Luna turned and hugged Crimson, her head resting on his chest.

Crimson was taken by surprise for a moment before returning the hug. Luna looked up and gave Crimson a kiss, before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the infirmary.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid," Luna said. "If the battle starts to turn against you, I want you to call off the fight and get your ships out of there before it gets worse." Crimson looked Luna in the eye and nodded.

"I promise," Crimson replied, giving Luna a short kiss on the lips before walking in to get checked out. Luna just stared before walking towards her quarters, hoping that the fight will go the way they planned and not turn into another defeat.


End file.
